Altered State
by Z-Pikachu
Summary: What will Ash do when a Team Rocket attempt to catch Pikachu goes terribly wrong and Pikachu turns into a human? They find themselves in a world where they are wanted criminals. What on Earth is going on around here? Later Chapters grow darker. (this is my first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

**Altered State**

**Chapter 1**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

**...**

Ash peered into the sky, squinting his eyes at the harsh sunlight. It was nice to be alone just him and Pikachu. They were at a carnival in Saffron City taking a break from training.

"So what do you want to do first Pikachu?" Ash asked his furry buddy on his shoulder after taking a huge chomp of cotton candy.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu answered pointing.

"Ok Hall of Mirrors it is."

They started off towards the hall of mirrors. Unknowingly they were being followed.

…..

"This new DNA altering ray gun the boss gave us will be perfect for catching Pikachu," James giggled.

"All we have to do is have the structure code set so Pikachu genetics will be unable to produce electric attacks," Meowth explained.

"Then we make off with Pikachu. It's perfects." James exclaimed.

"I'm glad that the boss decided that we would be the ones to test some of the new experiments," Jessie pointed out.

"You know the boss has been a whole lot nicer to us ever since he started controlling the government," James said.

"And almost no one even knows that the new president is working for the boss,"

"Shut up you idiots we need to catch Pikachu," Meowth practically yelled scratching them both in the face.

"Shut the hell up we will," they both yelled punching Meowth.

…..

"So, Pikachu, are you becoming egotistical. Wanting to see your self in all these mirrors," Ash teased.

"Pika pi-Kachu," Pikachu replied. _No I just think the mirrors make us look funny. _Pikachu looked at himself in a mirror it made him look extremely tall.

"Sure, sure you do," he teased a little more.

"Pika." _Stop that._ Pikachu said shocking him a little.

Ash stopped walking. He noticed that there were not any people in the Hall of Mirrors close around.

"Pika pikapi?" _What is it Ash?_

Ash couldn't help it he said, "You know there are not a lot of people around maybe you scared them off."

Pikachu released a thundershock on Ash a few bolts hitting the mirrors bouncing off the mirrors down the halls.

"Ok ok ok I get it I'll stop the jokes. I was teasing, anyway, and you know it."

"Pika pika piKachu." _I was just teasing too._

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

So they walked through the Hall of Mirrors teasing each other still unaware that the Team Rocket Trio was following them.

…..

The trio was in fact behind them by about 20 feet when they noticed Ash stopped. Then Pikachu unleashed a thundershock that hit ash and the mirrors. The thundershock bounced off the mirrors towards them. They almost dodged it but the thundershock still hit the DNA altering ray gun.

After getting back up and carefully examining the ray gun Meowth deemed it to be perfectly fine. So they continued following Ash.

…..

Ash decided that he would take a break and sit down with Pikachu so they could talk for a little bit.

"It's funny how we didn't understand each other when we met each other and here we are now best of friends."

"Pikachu pika Pikachu pika pika pikachu p," _I didn't trust you until you tried to sacrifice yourself to save me. _

"You know that I will never let anything happen to you ever buddy," Ash replied giving him a hug.

Just then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

…..

"Look he's sitting down this is a perfect opportunity lets make sure not to waste it," James said aiming the giant ray gun on his shoulder.

"Make sure it hits the first time," Jessie scolded him.

"I will _this _time."

"Stop yapping and fire the damm gun," Meowth hissed at them.

But just as James was pulling the trigger Ash sharply turned his head to look straight at them Causing James to jerk. The beam of light emitted from the gun bounced around the room and before anyone could try to move the beam of light hit Pikachu. Pikachu was sent flying from Ash's lap landing five feet away. Ash then got hastily up and ran over to Pikachu.

"Prepare for-,"they started.

"Shut up. Shut up. What did you to Pikachu?" He screamed at them.

"We made it so that Pikachu will never be able use electric attacks again with are DNA altering ray gun," Meowth said laughing sinisterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

...

Ash looked at Pikachu surprised that he was still awake. Pikachu was looking at him.

"Are you ok, Pikachu?" Ash asked him.

"Pikachu pika." _Just a little different. _Pikachu said while starting to sit up.

"How so?" he inquired.

"Pika pikachu pika pi pikachu." _Like something inside has changed._

"Try using a thunderbolt on Team Rocket," Ash said he wanted to know if Team Rocket was bluffing which he thought was true.

"Pikachu." _Ok. _

Pikachu tried unleashing a thunderbolt but nothing happened just tiny sparks came off his cheeks. Pikachu looked surprise. He tried harder to summon a thunderbolt.

"PIKACHU."

But still nothing happened just more tiny sparks. Pikachu then put his all into the next thunderbolt giving it everything he got.

"**PIKACHU**."

Not even sparks. Pikachu sat down panting looking very upset. He couldn't understand why he could not use a thunderbolt. What was he supposed to do now?

"Why did you do this to my Pikachu?" Ash screamed at them. They weren't actually bluffing he felt rage flowing through his veins. He then took a deep breath being mad wouldn't help.

"Why to steal Pikachu of course, stupid," Jessie retorted.

"You can't steal Pikachu I won't let you," he said calmly. He had to escape somehow.

"We can get whatever we want with the president working for Team Rocket," James muttered.

Ash's eyes widened, "You mean that Jeffry Dorman works for Team Rocket?"

"No he can't be working for Team Rocket you must be hearing things," James denied a little to quickly.

Ash's eyes widened even more, "It's true."

"No it isn't," James insisted.

At that moment Pikachu grabbed Ash's pants leg and tugged on it after finally having the energy to stand back up.

"Pikachu pika pika pikachu." _I don't feel so good. _He felt all weird inside and sick to his stomach. Something did not feel right inside of him. It was as if his insides had decided to rearrange themselves.

They all looked down to see that Pikachu was glowing. Everyone's eyes widened enormous amounts.

Pikachu wondered why everyone was staring at him. Why could they not mind their own business? The weird lighting around him was causing his head to throb. It was like his whole body was revolting against him. His head was pounding and his was body aching and burning. His stomach was clinching in protest of him making him feel dizzy.

James then dropped the altering gun with a loud clang. The other rockets were oblivious. Ash thought this would be the only time to escape so without thinking he grabbed Pikachu and started running. Team Rocket just stood there shocked and staring. Watching as Ash ran out of the Hall of Mirrors.

…..

"Was it just me or did that pikachu have a human face?" Meowth asked.

"I saw a Pikachu with a human face too," Jessie replied.

"Me three," James also replied.

"Let me see that altering gun," Meowth said picking the gun up, carefully looking at the settings. The setting must have been all turned around when the thundershock hit it.

"It says human genetic code," Meowth said after awhile.

"What will we tell the boss?" Jessie asked.

"No. More important who is going to call the boss?" James asked looking at Jessie who looked at Meowth who looked at James who just sighed.

" All of us will do it."

…..

It was seven o'clock and Giovanni was just starting to rest when the phone ringed. He picked it up.

"Hello." It was the Team Rocket Idiots who could never do anything right. "Yes," he listened to what they said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" He was going to have their heads on sticks. He could not believe that within ten days of Jeffry Dorman being elected they had let the meowth out of the bag. They continued talking very fast now and then he heard something very interesting. "What did you say?"

They said that the experimental altering gun they had actually worked. He gave that gun to them because the scientists said they could not get it to work. The Idiots said it malfunctioned when the Pikachu shocked it and when they fired it started to turn the Pikachu into a human.

Giovanni had an idea this may not have been so bad after all. He decided that he would have the idiots tell the police that they saw him kill his Pikachu very savagely and then he tried to attack them. Then with his help he would make this teenager a wanted criminal. Then he could start his idea, but first….

"I need you to follow my instructions very carefully and if you do them exactly right I will not chop your heads off and place them on sticks in my room." He then told them what to do. "And make sure to give me that DNA altering gun exactly as it is or I will feed you to my Persian piece by piece," he told them slamming the phone down.

This was perfect no one would believe a killer that the nice new president actually worked for The Rocket Corporation. Then he was imprisoned he would have a little visit with this teenager who has caused him so many headaches, but first he had a few phone calls to make.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

Ash ran as fast as he could. Tears were sliding their way down his face and he was sniffling. He didn't know if Pikachu was going to be all right he had been unresponsive soon after he picked him up and started running. It was getting worse the glowing around Pikachu was growing brighter. He didn't even know long he had been running, but it must have been a long time because it felt like Pikachu weighed forty pounds. Pikachu also kept twitching in his arms making him hard to carry. Ash finally stopped. Breathing hard and looking around he saw he was in deep into the forest and it was getting dark. The sounds of the forest were suddenly very loud in his ears. The forest was like a giant animal taking loud raspy breaths.

Ash set Pikachu down and really looked at Pikachu for the first time sense in the Hall of Mirrors. He stepped back in shock. No wonder why Pikachu had been so heavy in his arms and seeming to gain weight. Pikachu was slightly longer than two feet. That wasn't all; Pikachu's ears and tail seemed to be shrinking in ten minutes they most likely wouldn't be there at all. Also all his hair was turning a bright blonde and falling out in places revealing peach colored skin. Pikachu's arms and legs were also growing longer. When Ash looked at Pikachu's face he saw that it had human definition a chin and cheek bones was some of it, but he had lost the red cheeks and his nose was starting to look vaguely like a human one.

He saw that his friend was shivering so he took off his coat and covered Pikachu with it. He could almost see the glowing through the jacket. Ash couldn't bring Pikachu to help so he would bring help to Pikachu. He started running as fast as he could.

He knew what to do. He would run to the Pokémon center and insist that Nurse Joy came with him so that she could help move Pikachu to the center. Then he would call Professor Oak and tell him to get his ass over here. Then Professor Oak will know what to do and Ash would then follow his instructions on what to do.

But he didn't make it far after running for about four seconds he tripped over a thick root and flew three feet until landing and hitting his head on a rock carving a huge gash and knocking him unconscious. He would stay for many hours with his head against the rock.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

...

**Ash**

Someone was shaking me. I didn't want to wake up because the darkness was so relaxing. I wanted to stay here forever, but no the person was continuing to shake me. Then the person slapped me causing my eyes to fly open. The slap burned it would probably be there for the next two days.

I finally opened my eyes to see dark brown eyes staring at mine. I push him off me and sat up. I looked over to see a boy about fourteen years old with bright blonde hair and wearing my jacket. Who was this boy? Where was I? What time was it? And who am I? I had so many questions and I couldn't remember anything.

Then everything came flying back memory and headache included. My forehead hurt so much and my hand hovered over it. I lightly touched it and my headache jumped three pain levels and I realized my hat was gone. My fingers came back sticky and covered in a brownish red goop. My eyes widened and I painfully probed the gash on my forehead. Luckily, it wasn't that bad it would be ok. I turned my attention to the boy about two years younger than me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Pikachu," he simply said.

Then everything connected in my head. I had given my jacket to Pikachu who had been turning into a human like pokèmon with blonde hair. Team Rocket's ray gun had turned my Pikachu into a human.

Interrupting my thoughts Pikachu said, "I'm cold. And hungry."

I realized at that moment that he was wearing only my jacket. So I unzipped my backpack and pulled out my old jeans that didn't fit any more, a ripped shirt, spare underwear and socks, and my old shoes I had been to lazy to throw away I then gave them to Pikachu. He didn't seem to have too much trouble putting them on. While he tried putting on my pants and other clothes I pulled out two sandwiches and two bags of chips. I gave one sandwich and bag of chips to him. I started to devour my sandwich while looking around it must have been after nine o'clock in the morning I must have been out for at least eleven hours.

Pikachu turned towards me while eating his sandwich and commented with his mouth full, "These sandwich taste better than anything I ever had before."

I looked at him eating with crumbs all over his face and smiled. After awhile of thinking I asked him what happened while I was out.

He stopped eating his chips and looked at me. "Well I woke up in the middle of the dark and no one was around. I wondered where you where. I then said is anyone

…..

**Pikachu**

Out there?" But no one responded to my question. I felt all funky inside; nothing felt like it should feel. I tried standing up but I just fell over and then I then looked at my body. I stared in horror; my body had been replaced with another. It looked like a human body like Ash's. I was so terrified I didn't know what to do. I looked around me in hopes of finding my friend, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was so dark too, making it hard to see very far, and it was very cold. I only had any real fur on my head. I struggled into a sitting position. I then saw Ash's jacket on the ground. I grabbed Ash's jacket and struggled to put it on. After five minutes of struggling I finally got it on right.

I had to be able to walk so I tried to rise again but I just fell over again. I had an idea once I was back in sitting position. I grabbed a stick and pulled myself up until I was standing, but the stick broke as I leaned my weight on it. I fell over having the air knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breath. I coughed and coughed and finally I could breath again. I knew I had to try again so this time I found a thicker stick to pull myself upon. This time it held my weight. At first had to lean all my weight on the stick when walking, but I soon did not even need the stick when walking I could balance without it. I then sat down panting.

This transformation into a human must have taken out more of my energy than I thought. I was tired after about an hour of standing up and walking then sitting down then standing up and so on. While I was sitting and resting I had another great idea. If I was a human maybe I could talk their language.

"Aaalooow," I tried. That didn't sound right. "Haalow," That didn't sound right either. "Heloo," That sounded right that time. I tried speaking every word I knew and I realized I could speak like a human. This made me very happy and proud of my self, but by this time though I was so tired physically and mentally I just collapsed in sleep once I laid down.

When I next awoke from my sleep it was after eight by my mental clock . I looked around and noticed something I didn't notice the night before. About twenty feet away was Ash with his head lying on a rock. I ran over to him and turned him over. I gasped; his head was covered in blood I started to shake him. He was unresponsive although so I shook him harder. Still nothing happened I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. I slapped him as hard as I possibly could and then his eyes opened and they locked onto mine.

…..

**Why the change from third to first? The answer is because… I could. (In reality it is because it sounds cooler in first)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

Ash looked at Pikachu thinking about everything he had told him. He thought about how he would feel if he suddenly was a Pokémon.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Ash told Pikachu.

"You were probably looking for help."

"Yes but I failed you."

"You tried to find help."

"But that isn't enough I didn't succeeded."

"You can't put the fact that you not being able to be there was your fault because you tried and that is good enough." Pikachu was then quiet for a few minutes before asking, "How did I become a Pikachu anyways the last thing I remember was that Team Rocket suddenly appeared out of nowhere and then everything went blank until I awoke."

"Well, Team Rocket appeared and I saw then out of the corner of my eye and turned my head towards them causing James to flinch when he fired the ray gun. Then the ray bounced off the mirrors a whole bunch before hitting you and knocking you on the ground. You were awake when I ran over to you. Then when you tried using a thunderbolt on Team Rocket once you got up nothing happened." Ash stated.

"Oh yeah I guess I can't use thunderbolt or any moves for that matter with me being human and all," Pikachu said sadly.

"And then Team Rocket slipped the fact out that the president was working for Team Rocket."

"What?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what they said, but then you pulled on my pants leg and I noticed that you were glowing a sickly violet color. When Team Rocket saw this they just gaped and dropped their ray gun. I saw are chance for escape and took it. I ran until I was here and put you down. That's when I noticed it looked like you were turning human-like and I tried to go find help.

"You were always there for me no matter what even when I hated you. You protected someone who hated you from a flock of Sperrows. That's why I came to trust you is because you put someone's life, one that hated you, before your own."

"Yes and you have protected me time and time again," Ash was quiet for a moment. "We will get through this together," Ash promised.

"We need to get to the nearest town so we can use the phone maybe Professor Oak will know how to get me back to my normal state. This altered human state has its perks but I like being just Pikachu."

"What kinds of perks are there anyways?"

"Well for one I can see everything from a higher position it's like riding on your shoulder and controlling where you go. And everything sure does taste better, or at least so far, it does." Pikachu paused for a moment thinking about ketchup. He promised himself that he would find some once they were back in civilization. "Also now that I think about it," Pikachu continued, "all my memories seem to be like cleaner in my head and more composed. But even with all these cool new things there is many problems with this human form."

"What's wrong with being human," Ash asked slightly offended.

"You know you have terrible hearing I use to be able to hear a pin hit the floor from a thousand feet away. Now I would be lucky to hear one fall from a hundred feet away. And then there is your sense of smell my nose feels like it has a cold all the time I cannot smell almost anything. Then there is walking it's exhausting and you have no balance at all when standing."

"Ok ok. I get your point it's not what its cracked up to be. But the mention of walking makes me think that we better start to go. While I get ready you should try walking with those shoes on."

Ash started packing all his trash into his backpack. While he was doing so Pikachu had carefully stood up and had taken a step and then another and then fell on his face. Ash laughed.

"It might help if you tired your shoes before walking," Ash commented.

"Ha-ha your real funny." Pikachu looked at his shoes after sitting up and picking leaves off his arms and legs. "Um Ash, how do you tie your shoes?"

Ash looked up realizing Pikachu didn't know how to tie shoes. So he walk over and spent five minutes teaching Pikachu how to tie his shoes until he was confident that he could do it on his own. Ash then walked back over to his bag and pulled out his map. While looking at it his map perplexedly, Pikachu continued to practice walking with shoes his on and tying and untying them.

After ten minutes of looking at the map with no real success Ash admitted, "I have no clue where we are."

"What do you mean that you don't know where we are?" Pikachu asked loudly worry seeming to creep into his voice looking at Ash.

"Well I wasn't exactly paying attention when I was trying to get away from Team Rocket."

"Yeah but you have a map," Pikachu yelled starting to panic.

"Maps don't help if you don't know where you are," Ash pointed out.

"Well what do we do then?" Pikachu asked on the verge of a panic attack.

"I know that the forests around here are not more than twenty miles deep. If we walk in a straight line long enough then we should walk into a town in a day and a half or less."

"Ok we should start walking then," Pikachu said seemingly calmer that he knew Ash didn't think they were lost. He didn't know how he hadn't had a panic attack the night before. Pikachu thought that he wasn't afraid of being lost was because he had been focusing to hard on walking and talking. He was glad that he had been focused on walking and talking. He had a phobia of being lost. Not knowing where he was and the thought of being alone in the dark or having to wonder around and around not sure if you're going the right way. It gave him shivers just thinking about it.

"What's wrong Pikachu? Is something on your mind?"

"I'm afraid of being lost."

Ash looked at Pikachu thinking about everything they went through. "We will get out of here and then we will fix this whole problem," Ash assured.

…..

**I like reviews! Give me some or else (I'll Cry JK). Seriously I like reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

**Ash**

Every thing had started out fine. We had started walking south and for the first couple of hours we had talked about old memories and experiences. After awhile Pikachu asked me how close we were to being in the city. I knew that if I told him I didn't know he would start to freak out so I told him about eight more hours.

Seven hours later I began to worry. We had polished off all the food in my pack during dinner and lunch. I hoped we would be leaving the forest soon. I didn't want to forage are own food.

After about ten more minutes of walking I decided we would spend the night here it was getting dark out. I told Pikachu we were stopping he of course wanted to know why. I told him it was so we could enter the city during the day and that you don't want to be in a city after dark with all these Rockets around. Pikachu accepted what I said. We started setting up camp. I helped Pikachu to start a fire and once we got it going we pulled up two logs across from each other to sit on over the fire.

"Long day huh?" I asked ten minutes later.

"You don't say," Pikachu said already seeming to have mastered sarcasm.

"I'm tired, go to sleep," I told him.

I put the fire out and as soon as hit my sleeping bag I was out cold.

…..

The light pieced my eyelids forcing me to wake up. I sat up and looked around. Pikachu was sleeping snoring softly five feet away. I stood up and stretched but ended up wincing in pain. The ground made me sore all over. I hate sleeping on the ground because it's usually rocky making me hurt in the morning.

I started walking because I wanted to see if there was a river near by. I heard that if you follow a river long enough it would lead to a city. Maybe I would be lucky enough to find one. Sure enough after walking three minutes I found it. Kinda. It was just a creek, but it gave me an idea. I stuck my hand into the clear water. It was freezing! If it were any colder it would be solid ice. This was good I grabbed my empty water bottle from my bag after rummaging a bit for it. I stuck it into the water filling it all the way to the top and tightly screwing the lid back on. After walking back to camp I saw Pikachu was still in dreamland. Perfect. I unscrewed the lid and turned it over pouring the artic cold water on his head. Even before the bottle was half empty I watched stunned to see he made no response what so ever he just laid there still in dreamland. When the bottle was empty I threw it at him yet still no response was evoked by my action. I sure hoped he was a heavy sleeper.

I squatted down and grabbed him by my jacket and I started shaking him as hard as I possible could but he still made no response. I was really starting to panic now I pulled him up so that I could look at his eyes. I reached to open one of them when they flicked open themselves, and then a wicked smile formed on his lips. I didn't realize what was happening until after I replayed it in my head ten seconds later. He screamed a ear piercing loud scream. His scream probably woke everything up in a mile radius. I let go of him screaming frighten. I landed on my butt and he did too, but he didn't notice because he was laughing so hard.

"F*CK YOU," I screamed at him in my rage. "That wasn't funny."

This only made Pikachu laugh even harder. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe for five seconds causing his laughing to come to a halt. After regaining his breath he told me, "You screamed like a girl."

"You know what? Shut up! Just shut!" I yelled at him. If I were a cartoon character I would have smoke coming out my ears. " How could you find that funny? And _how _on Earth could you do nothing at all when I poured freezing water on your head?"

"You see when you got up you woke me up so I followed. I wasn't even sneaky. When I got to the creek, and saw you filling the bottle with cold water I had an idea you might want to pour it on me so I sneaked back to my sleeping back and pretended to be asleep," Pikachu explained.

"Just grab your stuff and lets get going I want to start walking early and" I said changing the subject.

Pikachu interrupted me, "What about Breakfast?"

I didn't want to tell him about our food crisis so I said, "Later, lets get going we need to start moving."

So we started walking a few minutes later. I was really worried about what we were going to do if we didn't find are way out of the forest. It must have been my lucky day because not soon after we walked into a clearing. I couldn't believe it. There was a clearing here the whole time just fifty feet away?

I saw two boys about the age of ten staring at us. One was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. He had black hair cut real short. The other had long red hair that covered his eyes. He swiped his greasy hair out of his eyes to look at us. He was also wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

The black haired one asked me, "did you hear screaming about ten minutes ago?"

"Ummm no." I quickly changed the subject, "who are you?"

Their eyes began to glare at us. Maybe that hadn't been the best response I could have chose.

"No, who are _you_?" they asked.

"I'm Pik," realizing what he was going to say I elbowed him. Hard. "Ow that hurt"

"His name is Peke." I had to think of a reason for elbowing him quick. "I would let him finish but everything he says is dirty after that."

"But," he said. I turned glaring at him. It was a glare that said shut up. He was quiet.

"What's your name?" Red hair asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." I said turning back without thinking about it.

Their eyes widened and without a word they began to run away. "Peke" and me just watched them run until they disappeared over the next hill.

"What was that all about?" Peke asked.

"I don't know." I paused for a moment. "Sorry about the elbow to the ribs but we can't go around saying your Pikachu I don't want that kind of publicity."

"Oh. I guess I'll be Peke then. It's like a short version of my name," Peke said.

"Ok Peke we should go over that hill the boys probably ran to their homes."

We started walking up the hill. When we reached the peak we were confronted with the skyline of Vermilion City. We headed down the hill towards the city.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

**Ash**

The city was huge or at least I thought so. I didn't know what to do first should I buy more food or go to the Pokémon center? I decided to go buy some food first so to distract Peke I gave him five pokèdollars and told him to buy himself some ketchup. His eyes practically shined. He looked extremely happy and surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied.

Peke ran off to a grocery story about thirty feet away. After giving him five pokèdollars I had forty-five pokèdollars left. I walked into the other grocery store. It smelled of food making my stomach rumble man I was hungry. I didn't understand why they had two grocery stores on the same street that seemed redundant. I got a basket and started putting my food in it. The whole time I was in the store the clerk who was the only person in the whole building with me just stared at me. After two whole minutes of staring at me he ran out of the store. What was everyone's problem looking at me then running away? Then it hit me maybe it was the gash on my forehead that was scaring everybody. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. No it wasn't the gash I had cleaned it properly when I was walking through the forest. The gash was just a two-inch long scab on my head, but my face was really dirty so I washed my face in the sink. I looked back into the mirror I looked a lot better.

When I walked out of the restroom the clerk was still not at the counter. I got all my food (three loafs of bread, two jars of peanut butter, two huge packs of chips, plastic silverware, twelve-packs of soda and lemonade, exc.) and then I laid the right amount of money on the counter. I hoped he would come back I didn't want to be stealing all this food. As I was walking out I saw it. I almost missed seeing it. I saw it out of the corner of my eye and turned towards the billboard. It was a wanted sign, with my face on it! I looked closer I was wanted for killing my Pikachu and for threatening two people and a Pokémon. I had a good idea who these three were, but how did they get me to be a wanted individual? Then I realized what they said about the president.

"Oh cr*p we need to get the hell out of here," I said to myself realizing I was likely to be arrested. I ran outside and ran into officer Jenny who handcuffed me after realizing who I was.

"You're under arrest sir," She told me.

"But I didn't do it" I tried telling her.

But she didn't want to hear it, "Yeah then where is your Pikachu?"

I sagged in defeat no one would believe me. At least Peke was not wanted and no one knew what he looked like. I hoped Peke found out what happened and not just thought I abandoned him.

"Where are we going?"

"Your going to the jail cell in the police department."

"How long will I be there?"

"You'll be there for two days. You know that when you threatened those people after killing your Pikachu that they were the president's personal friends? He is sending one of his representatives to interrogate you in two days."

I couldn't help snickering the Team Rocket trio being personal friends it was hysterical. Jenny looked at me like I was crazy. I had no clue how I was going to get out of this one as Officer Jenny was dragging back to the police station.

…..

**Pikachu**

I ran into the store five whole pokèdollars for ketchup. I eagerly grabbed the ketchup and ran up to the clerk and put the ketchup on the counter. He rang it up and then I grabbed it and gave him the five. I then ran outside and sat on the nearest bench and opened the ketchup. The smell of the ketchup made me think of the first time I had ketchup in the ghost town with Ash.

Ever since then he rarely let me have ketchup. I said that was unfair and that ketchup is awesome, but he just told me that every time I have ketchup I drown his food in it. I always then say how ketchup is good on everything. I wondered why Ash let me have ketchup this time. I bet it had to do with something with the fact that he needed more food and didn't want me to know. He was always terrible at lying anyways. He would never be able to hide secrets from me If I pried. Everything he was thinking always showed on his face.

I looked at the ketchup the perfect redness of it. I loved ketchup it was perfect. The smell of it and the taste and the feel of it on my tongue I had forgotten how much I loved ketchup. I couldn't wait anymore I had to have the ketchup. I squeezed the bottle then something terrible happened nothing came out. I squeezed the bottle even harder yet nothing came out.

I unscrewed the lid and found the problem, there was a plastic piece covering the ketchup. I ripped it off and flung it to the ground. I then tilted the ketchup so that I was drinking it like a bottle of water. As the ketchup entered my mouth I realized something was horribly wrong.

"**BLECH**," I spit all the ketchup into the trashcan next to me. This stuff was nasty it tasted sour I couldn't believe I liked ketchup in the first place. I threw the ketchup bottle into the trashcan. An unthinkable act only two minutes ago maybe I didn't like ketchup because I was human.

I stood up and looked around for Ash. I didn't see him anywhere. Wait yes I did he ran into officer Jenny who saw him and slapped handcuffs on him.

"You're under arrest sir," she told him.

She told him about how he was going to see the president's representative and so on. Then she dragged him away. The worst part was I didn't do anything about it. I wanted to help I knew I had to help him but I did nothing not even let him know I was there. I just watched the whole event go down and then ran away.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I Do Not Own Pokèmon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

**Pikachu**

I spent the whole day in a daze. I don't remember anything of the rest of that day in great detail. At the time I saw but didn't see, I heard but didn't hear, I felt but didn't feel. I remember running. Running away from Ash running until I could run no more. Then I walked. I endless walked the streets, just walking, but not alive. If I was to say I must have walked at least twenty miles that day. When I could walk no more I collapsed into an alley, but that didn't last because later someone picked me up and slammed me against the cold and dead brick wall. Maybe he would kill me it didn't matter.

"Give me your money you ***hole," He screamed at me. I didn't say anything because I didn't care.

"I said give me your damn money," He slammed me against the wall even harder.

"I don't have any," I finally replied.

He searched my pockets after putting me down. After coming up empty handed he looked at my eyes and I looked at his. They were the eyes of a monster. He spit in my face then threw a punch into my stomach I crippled over in pain, and then he followed up with a sharp uppercut to my face knocking my head into the brick wall. I collapsed against the wall in sheer agony. When I thought he was finally done he kicked me in my side causing me to spit blood out of my mouth. His kick to the side made me bite my tongue. Then he just walked away. My vision split I saw the alley and a cell it made no sense so I blocked it out of my head, but the pain took it's place. I laid there for who knows how long until darkness enveloped me.

…..

**Ash**

I stared through the bars at her despising her. She thought she knew everything she thought she was always right and I was wrong. Doing paperwork at her desk ignoring me who was staring at her. Police think they are the right side of the law. They thing they are doing the right thing. They never consider that they may be wrong. She thought I was a killer.

She had dragged me here to the police station and threw me into the jail cell. I had just sat there before somehow falling asleep. When I awoke I stood up grabbing the bars and just stared at her.

"Hey," I called out.

"HEY," I called out again getting no response.

"I SAID HEY," I called out very loudly now.

"What?" She finally said sounding quite irritated.

"What time is it?"

"Its 7:49," she said looking at a clock I couldn't see do to my angle.

"What happens after the two days are up and this representative interviews me?" I asked.

"Well once the representative arrives and interviews you we are going to ship you to a bigger prison where you will stay there for anywhere from two to ten years." She said in a very flat voice.

I turned around and slumped against the bars sliding down the bars until I was sitting. I sat there for quite sometime doing absolutely nothing until suddenly pain blossomed in my stomach.

"Uuuuh," I groaned in pain. Why did my stomach hurt? Then my face also burst into pain. I fell onto my side and curled up into a ball, but it wasn't over. My side suddenly felt like it had been kicked, and my tongue was bleeding in my mouth.

I realized something I was Peke, but I was also Ash. I was both at the same time. My head felt like it was going to burst but not in an explosion but an implosion. I could hear Officer Jenny yelling about something and I could hear the fading footsteps of Peke's assailant. Everything around me was bleached of it color. I saw a gray cell. I saw a grey alley. They started to mix and become one. It didn't matter although because everything was fading to black.

…..

He put the phone down. This was good they had arrested the boy in

Vermillion City. He would fly over there in twenty-four hours. He would do it sooner but he had other things to set up first. Better yet the results were in. The DNA changing ray gun had worked because the thundershock had fused the magnetic tri-partialator to the lithium ion converter. Looking back at this he wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. When a new prototype was tested out it didn't work like it should have. The results were pokèmorphs that almost instantly died. The solution was quickly found that the mirrors played an important role in the ray gun. The mirrors evenly disputed the ray so it that the ray would not have a partial effect. When tried again it was still not working quite right. The human Pokémon only lived for about half an hour and they never completed the transformation. The reason for this took many hours to find out that the Pokémon had to be in contact with a human to absorb the human DNA to fill the gaps in the Pokémon's DNA. The success rate of both human and Pokémon would live was estimated to be 0.0002%. This was because the DNA had to be somewhat of the same kind or it would reject it and both would die.

This disturbed Giovanni because he wondered what happened to the boy's Pikachu. His moles told him that the Pikachu was nowhere to be seen when the boy had been arrested. Had the Pikachu died or had the transformation actually succeeded. He didn't know, but the Pikachu probably died because we had over two hundred test done and not one succeeded.

Giovanni started to think about what he would do the boy when he got to the police station. Maybe he would tell him about how I would send some assassin to kill him in the night. Or maybe he would pull some strings so that another inmate could kill him in the bigger prison by torturing him slowly. He hated that boy the boy ruined so many of his schemes it made him want to destroy stuff.

Maybe he would promote the idiots James and Jessie for doing something. Maybe they wouldn't ask everyday for a promotion for a few months. He didn't even know why he hadn't just killed them. He really wondered some time.

…..

It was seven in the morning and Professor Oak was sitting at him table eating cereal and watching the news when it announced that a young man had violently killed his Pikachu and had threatened two other people and a Pokémon.

"This is a sad world we live in," He said taking another bite of cereal.

"This young man named Ash Ketchum is highly dangerous," the T.V announced. Oak chocked on his cereal. He painfully gulped it down. He could not believe his eyes. On the T.V. was a picture of Ash Ketchum. Oak stared at the T.V. for three whole minutes. He better tell Ash's mom before she hears it anywhere else, but it was too late. Delia sat on her couch sobbing she could not believe such a thing. Yet she still cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

At this exact moment it is seventeen seconds past 11:22 AM. Exactly at this moment two pairs of eyes over four miles apart open to flash violet before returning to their normal hue.

…..

**Pikachu**

I open my eyes and see a painful flash of light. I close my eyes hard and when I open them again everything is back to normal. Except that I hurt all over, but it is not as bad as it once was.

I stood up and looked around me. I again see the dirty alley. There is a newspaper flying away and cans being raddled by the wind. The wind flowing through my long blonde hair feels refreshing. I know I have to think of a way to help Ash, but I first have to ask someone how to get to the police station.

I walk out of the alley. There are many people walking down the street. When I look at one of the digital clocks on a building I realize why, it is almost lunch break. I try to walk up to someone but many people part around me like I was some kind of disease. I finally run up to a man in a business suit and a brief case.

"Where is the police station?" I asked him.

He mumbles something, points behind him, and quickly walks away.

I start walking that way. After walking for half an hour I run into a map. The map said the police station was three miles away. I sigh this was going to take awhile.

As I was walking I try to think of ways to help Ash out of jail, because we are wanted criminals, or at least Ash is, the rules have changed. I walked for an hour and as I arrived at the police center I have a plan

I entered into the harshly lighted and overly cleaned police station and saw Officer Jenny at her desk and Ash staring at me in shock.

…..

**Jenny**

When that boy had done all that stuff then fell onto the floor unconscious I thought he was seriously hurt. I had to drag him all the way to the hospital across the street and wait for the doctor to tell me he just fainted and that he was perfectly fine. He didn't even have a bruise on him. So I had to drag him back into his cell and lock him up again. Then I left for home and actually had a goods night sleep for the first time in days. When I finally got back he was still asleep. I started doing paperwork at my desk. Why did their have to be so much paperwork? Over half of what I did was paperwork always-long reports on the littlest things. After a couple of hours later he woke up. He was rather quite today although.

…..

**Ash**

Peke came into the room. I was so surprised that if I weren't sitting already I would have fell over. He told me that I needed to distract Officer Jenny. It would be quite awhile later that I would realize he said that without moving his lips. At this moment I didn't realize this because my thoughts were in overdrive. I complied with what Peke said.

"Hey Officer Jenny I never realized how fat you were. What are you three hundred pounds?"

"What did you say young man?" She said angrily, I watched as Peke edged closer to her.

"You heard me. What are you three hundred and fifty pounds huh? I don't know how you can even sit in that chair."

When Peke was then a foot away Officer Jenny started to turn her head but it was too late.

…..

**Pikachu**

She started to turn her head towards me, but it was too late I threw the hardest punch I possible could. My punch was met with a sickening crunch. Her neck was bent at an impossibly acute angle. My hand hurt terribly but it wasn't broken. I felt like I was going to throw up but I held the urge back. This didn't stop Ash although from puking in his trashcan.

After he was done I asked him, " Where are her keys?"

"On her belt," he replied weakly.

I somehow managed to get the keys without looking at her broken remains. Once I had the keys I walked over to the cell and unlocked the door for a grateful Ash.

"You look terrible. You should look in the mirror in the bathroom." He told me.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. No wonder why people tried to avoid me on the street. My long hair was all tanged and I had a black eye. I tried to fix my tangled hair with my fingers. My hair look better but not great. Luckily I noticed a comb and I quickly fixed my hair.

Ash stood by the door waiting for me.

"Now what?" He asked.

"First we need to hide the body."

"Where would we find a place to hide a whole body?" He asked appearing to turn green again.

I looked around until my eyes landed on an empty and open locker, "There," I said pointing.

We both walked over to the body and picked it up trying not to gag. The body was heavier than I thought it would be. We finally somehow got the body to the locker, but we encountered a problem.

"The body won't fit," Ash pointed out trying not to throw up again.

"Just shove it in there as hard as you can."

We shoved it into the locker hearing a couple of snapping bones which we just tried to ignore then we slammed it shut once it was all the way in.

"I don't believe," He said breathing hard, "that we just shoved a corpse into a locker."

We looked at each other and laughed. It was one of those laughs where if you don't laugh you go crazy. We then pulled up two chairs and sat down.

"How are we going to get out of this place?" I asked seriously.

"Well I'm a wanted criminal so my face can't be seen in public."

I had another brilliant idea. I searched around and found what I was looking for. I threw it at Ash.

"Put it on," I said as he looked at the logo.

"Really a Vermilion City Police Department hoodie?"

"Yes really now put it on."

He put on the black and green hoodie over his shirt.

"I think we should leave now before anyone else shows up. I don't know when any of the other police officers show up." Ash told me.

"We should first search the place for anything useful that might come in handy."

"Ok, but lets make this quick I don't want to be caught and put in jail again."

We searched and came up with many good things. Ash had raided the kitchen for any non-perishable food and had put it in his backpack he had found next to a desk. I on the other hand found many other things such as a whole bunch of police labeled clothes and a couple of ropes. When we finally found everything useful and had met back together and were turning to leave. Ash ran back with two loaded pistols and many boxes of ammunition.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" I asked him. Guns are dangerous and Ash was the one who didn't want to be arrested ten minutes ago.

"I saw them during the search," he simply replied.

"No, what are you grabbing guns for this isn't like you," I tried telling him. Something inside of him had changed.

"I don't want to be unprepared," he said wrapping the guns in a T-shirt I had found.

"You're not going to kill anyone with those are you?"

"Not unless I have to," he said solemnly putting the guns in his bag and zipping it up.

…

One experience had drastically changed who they were. You could see this as they walked out of the Police center one with a hoodie covering his face and the other with his long blonde hair flowing in the wind. They walked out of the city with no one taking serious notice of them even though they thought everyone did.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

Once they were out of sight and in the forest they began to run. They ran as hard as they could for as long as they could. Thirty minutes later they collapsed gasping for breath. When they finally caught their breath they started walking again.

"I think we should head towards Pallet town and meet up with Professor Oak. He'll know what to do." Ash said.

"That sounds like a long walk if we are going by foot. It could take weeks to get back." Peke said.

"Maybe we could hitch a few rides on a train."

"Sounds risky but I do have to admit it sounds better than walking."

"We could take a shortcut although. If we continue north to Saffron City then turn left to Celadon City we can go through the forest to the southwest and make it to Viridian City and head south to pallet town."

"That sounds like it might only take a week and a half to get to Pallet town."

"I know," Ash said knowingly.

…..

**Ash**

The guns felt right in my hands. The cool and well oiled metal of death in my hands. They felt like they were fit for my hands, made for me in fact. I felt confidant that I was invincible and that if anyone walked in I would blast them away.

I kept reflecting to that moment and how it was like I was someone else. I felt like someone had taken control of my thoughts and me. Once the guns were away it seemed I had gained more control over myself.

I thought about all of this while we were walking towards Saffron City. After reviewing the event one final time I realized something. Peke's lips hadn't moved when he told me to distract Officer Jenny. I replayed the whole event in my head again only to have the same result. Peke's lips never moved at all!

"Peke, did you tell me to distract Officer Jenny?"

Peke looked confused and shocked. "No I just tried to convey that with a look. Are you sure you heard me _tell _you to distract her?"

"I'm absolutely sure I heard you."

"Ok what am I thinking about right now then?"

"I'm not a mind reader! Anyways I don't hear a thing."

"Maybe you should get your ears checked at the hearing facility of the supernatural," Peke chuckled.

"Ha-ha you're a real riot maybe you should become a comedian. Then you could tell endless jokes about being a Pikachu."

…..

**Pikachu**

We spent hours walking and seeing who could burn the other better. He eventually got to low burns calling me short.

"I am not short I'm only about five inches shorter than you are."

"Well you were always quite chubby as a Pikachu," he replied with another low blow.

"I was not chubby I was the proper weight for a Pikachu my size I must inform you. Anyways at least I can comb my hair I don't have to wear a hat over it to cover it up."

"I wish I looked for my hat after losing it when I fell." He replied trying to straighten his hair but failing miserably.

"I'm tired and it's getting dark. Let's eat here and camp for the night," I said tired of all the jokes.

"Ok," he said getting out bread, peanut butter, a knife, and a mini TV.

"What's the TV for?" I asked.

"I want to see if we are in the news."

He turned the TV on. When the news came on it wasn't good. Apparently Ash had killed me and threatened three others. Then when he was arrested he had a friend help break him out after killing Officer Jenny. We were both armed and extremely wanted and dangerous. The only facts they had on me were that I had long blonde hair and was shorter than Ash.

"Look at this Peke we have a bounty on our heads of one million pokédollars."

Sure enough he was right. "Everyone is going to want to catch us now. A million pokédollars is a lot of money."

"I bet Giovanni is the reason the bounty is so high. He doesn't want anyone knowing about Jeffery Dorman," he said while making a sandwich.

"We have to tell anyone who will listen." I told him.

"Yes but who is going to listen to two highly dangerous murders. We need to stay out of the cities and towns unless absolutely necessary."

"When we get to Saffron I could get some hair dye and scissors. We need to change out appearance so that if we need to go into the city we can."

Ash turned the TV off and we ate our dinners. I decided I needed to take a walk and really think everything over once I had finished my sandwich. I told Ash and he just nodded his head so I walked off.

The forest had many sounds. I could hear Pidgeys and Rattatas. This made me think back when I lived in the wild. So much had changed in less than a week. I don't know how I am so calm with the fact that I'm human. It doesn't seem to bother me at all. The only thing that disturbed me was when I killed her. I felt no remorse. Just sick. When I punched her I only meant to knock her out cold, but when she was dead it was just the same in my head. It was like she ceased to be human in my mind. I was completely serious afterwards like nothing had happened.

Then there was the mugger. I hadn't cared that he tried to rob me. I hadn't cared that he was hurting me. I became angry with myself. Why had I not fought back? Why did I do nothing? Was I really that easily defeated? Could I not handle my problems?

I clenched my fists unaware they were soon bleeding. I threw all my rage into clinching my fists as hard as I could. I looked at them seeing blood running down my arms. I tried clinching them even harder and that's when it happened. It was just something small but something huge too. A few sparks ran over my hands.

I gasped flinging my hands away from me while opening them. Blood drops were flung from my hands splattering on the leaves and rocks around me. I brought my hands to my face looking at them. I saw the bleeding was slowing, but I saw no sparks. I tried to force sparks to come off my hands, but with no result. My bloody hands and sparks swirled around my head.

…..

**Ash**

I sat there trying to read Peke's mind, but with no success. I thought about the imaginary punches that left no scars and the unspeaking lips. I knew something was going on in my head but what? I tuned out everything focusing solely on reading Peke's thoughts, but still with no result. I let my mind drift and wander not really thinking of anything. That's when they hit me. The thoughts. I saw sparks and bleeding hands, but when I felt for it the thoughts retracted into the mist. Maybe I had to do this without thinking about it, but this thought made it even harder not to think about it.

"Aaaaahhrg."

…..

**Pikachu**

I don't know long it took me to get as far away from camp as I was, but it took forever to get back. I wished my hands didn't hurt so much. When I walked out into the tiny clearing that was are camp I saw Ash with a roll of bandages.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I tried reading your mind. And it worked. A little, but I did see bleeding hands. And sparks." The last part he said with a questioning voice.

I was shocked. I then sat down and told him the whole event in the woods. He wrapped my arm up while I told him.

"Great now were both superheroes on a mission to save the world," He said sarcastically.

"No seriously. What is going on? Am I turning back into Pikachu form? Is that why I have electrical powers again? And then why can you read minds? You were never a Pokémon. And why can I not control the electrical power? Was I just imagining the whole thing?"

"I don't know. Something is going on though and the sooner we get back to Pallet town the better." He said.

…..

They sat there talking for some hours asking question after question leading to more questions. They found no real answers to all the questions, and the answers they did figure out just led to more questions. After some hours they finally went to sleep. While they slept it was dark in the forest and unusually quiet. This was because these two humans were different and the Pokémon saw this and kept away. Ash and Peke were not observant enough to notice this because that day they were more in their own thoughts than the world around them. They did not see what was yet to come in their future. If they did they never would have gone to Pallet town.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon or any charters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

They had been walking for two days before realizing they had been walking in circles. It might have helped if they used their compass and once they did it took them another day to get to Saffron City once they corrected their path. Once they were at the borders of Saffron City they were low on food. Standing at the edge of the forest about 1000 feet away from the city Ash decided Peke would be the one to make the trip.

"You would be the best one to make the trip because they have a picture of me but only a drawing of you," Ash concluded.

"Yeah, but what about my bright blonde hair that's kinda hard not to notice," Peke pointed out.

"Simple you'll just wear a hoodie over your hair. Everyone wears hoodies these days anyways."

"Fine you win, but I get to choose the food and the hair dye color."

"Whatever," Ash sighed. "Just get going already. Oh, and look for a really cheap and run down hotel. One that most likely won't need an ID and accepts cash."

"Ok I will. I should be back in an hour or two. If not you know what that means," Peke said pulling a hoodie over his head while walking away.

...

**Pikachu**

I walked into Saffron City could it have only been six days sense I had last been here. The last time being a Pikachu I had found the city a whole lot different. The city had seemed a lot smellier and noisier it was still was smelly and noisy but not as much. It was still as busy as it was six days ago. I saw some of the wanted posters and commercials while walking. They had a picture of Ash that they must have taken while he was at jail and a rough sketch of me. They had me all wrong the only thing that they had right was the bright blonde hair.

I finally walked into the almost empty store there was only seven people that I could see and two of which were cashiers. I bought some bleaching hair dye and some developer for it. Then I walked two aisles over and grabbed a decent amount of food. I walked over to one cashier and gave him all the food and stuff. My heart was beating so hard and beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I was sure he knew who I was and he was taking a long time so the police could arrive and arrest me. When he finally rang everything up I nervously gave him the fifty pokédollars I had 'found' at the police station. He grabbed the fifty with his meaty fingers and placed it in the register. I grabbed all the food and stuff and placed it in a bag and started my way out the door.

"Hey you, stop!" He called out.

My heart froze and I abruptly stopped walking. What was I going to do? Should I run for it? Should I act normal? Did he know?

"You forgot your bread, sir."

I signed with relief and slowly walked to the counter and grabbed my bread and walked out of there fast, but not to fast. I left the store and entered the busy street. I paced down the street. On the edge of town I saw a run down sad little motel called The Snooze Motel. There were currently only two cars in the parking lot. It was perfect. I walked towards the forest were I had come from.

…..

**Ash**

Where was he? What was taking so long? I looked at my watch it had been one-hour sense he left. That didn't seem like a long time but if anything went wrong it could be a very long time. I tried to read his mind but came up with nothing. Ten minutes later Peke walked into sight carrying a grocery bag.

"Did you get everything?" I asked.

"Yes."

"And did you find any low rate hotels?"

"Yep I did follow me," he said walking towards the city.

I pulled a hoodie on and put my sunglasses on and followed.

He took me to the hotel and I must say I was quite surprised with what I was meet with. The first thing I noticed was that the place smelled. It smelled like gym socks, garbage, and stale cigarette smoke mixed together. It didn't look any better than it smelled either. The wallpaper was stained and peeling in places to reveal a dirty wall. The carpet was also stained and even missing in spots. The only furniture in there was a battered chair leaning against the wall. A man was sleeping in the chair with his hair against the wall.

The man was in his late forties or early fifties and probably over two hundred pounds. I didn't know how the chair was supporting all his bulk without breaking. He was also snoring at an ear shattering loudness causing the chair to shake. I had to get him to wake up so we could get a room. I decide to take the most obvious choice.

"Hey wake up," I said vey loudly. I thought this would wake him up but he just kept on snoring.

I walked over to the chair and grabbed him forcing his chair down. This seemed to wake him up, as he looked around surprised and confused.

"Huh, what. What's goings on?" Then he saw me and asked, "Whataya want?"

"I like to get a room with two beds."

"Ok that will be one hundred pokedollars."

This was highway robbery for a place like this. I just sighed and gave him the money after taking it out of my pocket. I guess this is what I had to pay for him not being suspicious about me wearing a hoodie and sunglasses and not asking for an ID. He gave us the key after rummaging in his pocket for a second and then told us are room number.

We walked down the hall and reached our room. I unlocked the door and walked in. The room was in the same condition as the lobby and it didn't have a TV. Just two beds and a bathroom that was the only thing in the room. Peke and me sat on the beds across from each other. Peke sat the groceries down and sighed.

"I'm tired of all this junk. It just seems to keep piling up and up. Complications to everything we do. When will it stop?" He said hanging his head in his hands.

"When we're dead," I said solemnly.

Peke looked up, "That's rather dark for you."

"You were the one being dark in the first place," I said unable to stop the smirk on my face.

"Just shut up," he said also unable to hide the smile on his face.

…..

**Pikachu**

He could always make the worst situations seem like a competition. It was one of my favorite attributes of my friend. I then thought about the hair dye in the bag.

"Hey we should dye our hairs today. The sooner the better," I said taking the hair dyestuff out of the bag. "I got hair bleach for both of us."

He took the bottle and read the instructions on the side and so did I. We ended up putting the dye into each other's hair and waiting so we could wash it out. While we were waiting we talked about our 'powers'. If he really tried he could read my mind. Well at least kind of. Whenever he was in my head it was like a tickling headache. It also went both ways when he was in my head I could read his thoughts. After talking it over we came up with an idea.

"So basically that DNA altering gun somehow connected us together so that's why we can read each other's minds." I summarized.

"Yup," Ash said looking at his watch. "I'm going to take a shower to wash this hair stuff out. Then it's your turn."

…..

Ten minutes later Ash came out of the shower in a fresh set of clothes. Unaware that Peke was staring at him with his mouth wide open.

"They didn't have a mirror in that bathroom. So what does it look like?" Ash said turning his head towards Peke to see him gaping. "What?"

"You're a redhead."

"What!?"

"Yeah you're a ginger."

Ash grabbed his bag and searched around until he found a small mirror. He looked into the mirror and sure enough his hair was bright copper red.

"I am going to kill you!" He yelled trying to grab Peke, but Peke just jumped out of the way and laughed.

"This is funniest thing ever Ash the redhead. It even sounds funny."

Ash lunged again for Peke, but Peke dodged again and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him.

…..

When Peke came out Ash didn't even look at him. He couldn't stop looking at his red hair. Why did it have to be permanent anyways? He wished he had his old hair back. When he finally turned around and saw Peke he smirked.

"Looks like I'm not the only one now with hair troubles."

"Really? What's wrong with it?"

"Let me think. You put hair bleach into your bright blonde hair. What do you think happened?"

"You don't mean…" He said trailing off.

"Yes I do Mr. Whitehair."

"Gimme that mirror," Peke said sticking his hand out. Ash gave him the mirror.

Peke sighed. "I guess that makes us even then." He said looking in the mirror.

Before Ash could retort they heard a knock at the door. They look at each other than at the door.

"Oh cr*p."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon or any characters in it. This is just my story.**

…..

**Ash**

Peke shoved me toward the door. "Quick look through the peephole at who it is," he said quietly.

I walked silently and slowly over towards the door letting my feet slide over the torn carpet. I looked through the peephole to see a person standing there. I quickly opened the door when I realized he was alone. Standing there was a boy a year or two younger than me. He had on light blue cargo pants that were a bit too long and a red long sleeve shirt that had a flame pattern on the front. He looked at me through his uncut filthy blonde hair.

"Your not Randy!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"No I'm Ash Ketchum," I mentally slapped myself in the face as I saw his eyes widening. He backed away from me while taking in a deep breath just before he could yell, I leapt at him and turned him around. I slammed my hand firmly over his mouth. While behind him I used my other hand to wrap around his stomach. I then-somehow- managed to drag the struggling boy into our room and slam the door behind me with my foot.

Peke just watched the whole thing with a huge surprised look on his face. I turned towards the boy as he was turning blue and said, "If you promise not to scream I will let go of your mouth. Do you promise not to scream?"

He rapidly nodded his head up and down. So I let go of him and he fell to the floor gasping. After about thirty seconds he stood back up and started backing away until he hit the wall behind him. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked terrified.

"Nothing," I responded

"You're just going to let me go?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

I looked at Peke as I tried sending my thoughts on what I was going to do next. He seemed to get the message because he nodded his head. I was surprised that I seemed to be able to communicate with Peke so much easier now. "We are going to tell you the truth."

…..

An hour later they all sat on a couch looking at each other. The boy had seemed entranced with the whole story as they told it. He appeared not to be even afraid anymore. They told him everything except for their 'powers'. They had been silent for the last five minutes because no one was willing to break the silence. Another three minutes went by before finally the boy asked, "So you're telling me that he," pointing to Peke, "Is your Pikachu?"

"Yes," Ash responded.

"And that you really did kill the Officer Jenny in Vermillion?"

"Yes," he said again.

"And finally that the new president really works for Team Rocket?"

"Yes it's true,"

Ash was fully expecting the boy to reject everything he said. What he was saying sounded like something out of a really cheesy movie. He didn't know why he was telling the boy all this he just felt compelled too tell what happened and so had Peke. Ash didn't know what he was going to do if the boy tried to leave. He couldn't just let the boy leave and tell everyone where they were. He had just trusted this strange boy, and he for some reason wasn't worried.

While Ash had been in thought the boy finally came to a decision, "Ok I believe you."

Both Ash and Peke jerked their heads up at the boy and stared at him in shock.

…..

**Cyrus**

I wanted to say that I didn't believe them, but my mouth said otherwise. Even though I didn't want to believe them I did. They were like Sam; so much like him. Just thinking of his name was like a mental slap to the face. It hurt. I tried to push memories of him out of my mind. Thinking about him will only make it worse.

"You believe everything we said? Why?" Ash asked.

"Your so much like my friend Sam," popped out of my mouth without my consent. "He _was_ my friend anyways," I said trying to hold back the tears and despair.

"Was?" He asked.

"Yes. It's 'was' now because he's dead," I couldn't stop myself. Tears, hopelessness, dread, and despair overran me. I sobbed. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why did my memories have to be so painful? All the great times we had, but it didn't matter now because he was dead and I was alone. So utterly alone.

Someone handed me a tissue. I looked up to see it was Ash. "W-why are you doing this?" I asked between sobs.

"Well," he paused as if looking for a name.

"Cyrus," I managed to get out tightly squeezing the tissue.

"Well, Cyrus we both know what it is like to be so alone and so lonely. To be unwanted by the world." Ash said looking over at Peke.

"I hate it!" I suddenly screamed my sorrow quickly fading to be replaced with fiery rage. "You think you know my problems! But you don't! You don't know what it's like to have a dad who doesn't care! Who always beats you when he's drunk. You don't know what it's like to never have friends and the one you do have just dies on you. You were never completely alone because you said you always had Peke as your friend. But I never had friends and once I got one he just died just like my mother. You'll - Never -Under - Stand - What - It - Is - Like!" I heaved.

…..

**Pikachu**

His words rang in my ears as I watched him cry some more. He seemed so upset, so broken, and so alone. It made me wonder what would happen if Ash died. Just thinking about it gave me the chills so I pushed it out of my mind. Worrying does nothing for me. He was still crying, quite loudly in fact. I walked over to Cyrus who was crying on his knees with his head in his hands. I stood over him for a couple of seconds before getting on my knees too. I then roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him until he looked at me. I looked into his puffy blue eyes and smacked him as hard as I could. It literally knocked him over onto the floor where he just laid there for like ten seconds. I looked at Ash who was gaping and had a look of 'what on earth did I just see'. I turned my head back towards Cyrus as I stood up.

"You need to suck it up. Your crying does nothing for your friend. What would your friend think if he saw you now? All your doing is making a fool of yourself. It hurts but you look ahead to a brighter future never to the darker past. Learn from the past to prevent future pain. When my family was killed I always blamed myself. After awhile I came to realization I tell you now. The pain never goes away but it fades to a reminder of better choices."

…..

**Cyrus**

My cheek ached, but his words cut me to the core. I wanted to be mad but I knew deep down his words were true. I finally sat up on the greasy carpet. Sam would of slapped me if he saw me now he would have told me that I couldn't live like I was.

I looked at Peke who was now looking out the window. I stood up and then looked at Ash who looked surprised by the whole event. It seemed that he didn't expect this from Peke.

"Thank you Peke," I said wiping my tears on my sleeve, "I needed that."

Ash looked at Peke who nodded in response to Ash. "You can leave we don't think you'll tell anyone about where we are," Ash said solemnly. Just like that everything was over. It didn't seem right that it would end like this.

I didn't know what to do so I headed towards the door. They were just letting me go. After me knowing whom they were. They weren't like many people I knew. As I reached the door I made my decision. I turned around and looked at them each in turn. "I don't want to go," I said completely shocking them, "I want to stay with you. You are unlike many people I know and I trust you. I don't have anywhere to go anyways. My friend is dead, my dad is a drunkard, and my other friends if you can call them that are just gang members. I want to be your friend," I said. I didn't care if they were killers I felt that they were sincere and loyal and I trusted my instincts.

Ash who apparently shook off the shock stepped forwards with his hand out. I took his hand in mine and shook it. "I accept your friendship, Cyrus, as Ash Ketchum the next best-," He paused reconsidering his words while looking at Peke, "As the next best friend in the world," He finished.

"I, Cyrus Lackton, will become stronger to overcome all challenges that I will be faced with and not to be the weak person that I am now. I don't want to be fearful anymore or sad."

…

The new plan was going perfectly according to plan. Having them escape the jail had thrown a money wrench in his plans and really pissed Giovanni off. He wasn't taking any more chances. Since no one had seen them since Vermillion he was going to have them come to him. His new plan was foolproof. He could not let the secret escape he would go to great lengths to keep it that way. Next time he saw that boy he was going to personally execute him. The boy would not escape him this time he was going to extreme lengths to stop this boy. Once the boy was taken care of he could unleash his ultimate plan of control. Once that was achieved he would be the unquestionable dictator of all.


End file.
